


Bewitchment

by XenaHime53



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accents, Bashing Damon Salvatore, Bashing Elena Gilbert, Bashing Katherine Pierce, Bashing Stefan Salvatore, Claiming, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Hair-pulling, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Love, Magic, Multi, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sharing a Body, Soul Bond, Strong Bonnie Bennett, Threesome - F/M/M, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wishes that Tyler and Bonnie were closer? What if the Masquerade happened differently? 'How did the pull he once felt for her became the only thing that was literally holding him to the ground and making sure he didn't drown? In all of one night, Bonnie became his air.. and he wouldn't change it for anything in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

...

 

He doesn't hear her soft footsteps underneath all the shouting and couldn't help but be surprised by the fact she is here, in her face he admittedly dreamed about there was confusion as she took in the scene before her but it shifted to anger when Matt confusingly said something about 'letting him go' and that he 'has to finish.' He can barely hear anything through the red haze that comes over his eyes and his heart pounding hard in his ears. He saw every movement around him yet the noises were blended together, he was aware not for himself but for her.

 

_He knew he shouldn't stare at her, knew that not listening to Matt as he spoke to him was rude but he also knew he couldn't help but stare. There was something about her that made him want to study her (No, he was not a stalker!) but that something that was so mysterious even to him made him turn down the dick hungry Vicki Donovan in a mere second without even having to think about it. Something about her that drew him in, made him - Tyler Lockwood of all people - nervous to go to her. How did she not know how beautiful she was? Covering up her sexy curves in patterns and floral prints, making it clear she didn't want the attention of others that didn't like her for her. Today she wore a dark blue flower printed dress underneath a leather jacket, black flats, and a long diamond necklace that caught his eye as the sun hit it. Her wavy black hair moved in the unusually warm September air as she got out of her car and angrily shut her door. He felt his mouth turn down in a frown as he saw her say something annoyed to Elena and try and stalk off but was stopped by an olive skin toned hand pulling her back. He didn't like how this looked at all. He knew her since he was younger, had his eye on her for awhile even if she didn't know it yet._

_She was so kind and loyal. You didn't ever hear anyone, not even the two faced Tiki, bad mouth Bonnie Bennett. Sure, it was no secret that the two didn't like each other but Bonnie was your Girl-next-door that was happy to help anyone who asked for it. He couldn't help but feel pity for her, even though he would never tell her - mother walking out when she was born, father spending more time acrossed the United States and on his black berry phone then with her. He, himself, comes from an abusive father and a mother who turns a blind eye to it to host the newest pointless party. Even though the both came from different situations, he felt they were somewhat similar in a way - both their lives sucked. He was thankful she had her Grams, no matter what others said about the kind hearted yet weird woman, and he was thankful for that._

_She didn't do relationships, not that she wasn't beautiful and from what her expression gave away when she saw passing couples, deep down she was just a girl. She wanted to be loved like any girl wanted, passionate. Sure all because he was Tyler Lockwood didn't mean he wasn't into anything else besides football and girls. He found he actually was good at deciphering feelings - well, at least hers. Boys around her were always knew they weren't good enough for her, they would much rather chase those short skirts then commit to a real relationship. They only wanted relation.. and even if Tyler saw her to be much more then that, he couldn't bring himself to say so._

_He knows that she deserves better then him too._

 

He shook himself out of it as quickly as he could because as angry as he was that Matt poured beer on his father's picture (no matter how much of a dick he was, no matter how abusive he was - he remembered a time when he wasn't like that. A time in his life that tyler held onto.) it wasn't Bonnie's fault.. Bonnie lost alot since last summer, or better yet just not even months ago since her Grams died. No harm would come to her from him.

 

Tyler watched in surprise as Bonnie merely looked at Matt before he was lightly thrown back onto his mother's antique carpet, not hard but just enough to make sure unconscious.

 

"How did you..?" He stuttered looking at her with surprise, not for the first time he noticed that something unworldly about her. So.. so different from other girls but he is cut off by Sarah saying almost robotically, "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." They turn as one to see her just in time to drive a paper knife in his chest she found in the desk.

 

He didn't think, he just reacted. Pushing her away from him, and through the blur of things happening so fast he saw her head hard. Bonnie is by her side before she even hits the floor and Tyler looked down at his wound before running over to the two girls.

 

_"I am just concerned " Tyler read Bonnie's lips as well as hearing her voice vaguely. He immediately saw past the fake smile as she looked at Elena, with her annoyance even more pronounced, while wondering why she was concerned anyway. "This is me being concerned about my best friend's new boyfriend."_

_He was annoyed at Elena for leaving Matt, saying that she needed time after her parent's deaths, but then turn around and started to make romance novel stares at Stefan Salvatore. He never was close to Elena, but any and all respect he had for her was lost when she stomped over Matt and started to treat Bonnie as if she was nobody. From what he could tell, Bonnie got tired of Elena's attitude towards her as well because she angrily started to walk away from Elena again only to jump sharply away from said new boy toy as he rudely cut in front of her to greet Elena and he looked at Bonnie as if just noticing that she was there, "Morning Bonnie."_

_He didn't have to be by them to feel the thick tension that was in the air so clearly. It always seemed that Bonnie, as kind and helpful as she was, was always so alone. She always seemed in the shadows with friends like Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes._

_"Hey." She looked directly at Elena,completely ignoring Stefan all together, "I am going to go try and find Caroline. She hasn't been answering her phone since yesterday soo..." He watched in confusion as she casted a weary look at Stefan and made sure not to give him the slightest touch as she walked between them, ignoring Elena's call for her as she casted another weary glance at Stefan before leaving, making determined steps to go find her friend he assumed._

"She's slipping fast." Bonnie murmured frustrated and saddened, he didn't know if she was thinking of him or Sarah with what she was feeling but he kicked himself for thinking that now. "Damn that bitch Katherine Pierce to hell."

 

Who? Even though Tyler was confused and shocked that she cursed, he ran over to them, "No, no, no! Come one, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't be happening, oh no, this can't be happening."

 

"Tyler... " His name that comes from her lips is pity mixed with comfort, and even though he doesn't like it he doesn't want to hear his name from her lips like that. He catches his head and pushes himself away from her as he screams. Explosion echo throughout his mind like fireworks that were mixed with dynamite. She says his name again and her foorsteps seem louder to him now then what they were before this whole mess.

 

"Get away!" He can't guarantee he could keep his promise of not hurting her if she stays here.

 

"Tyler.. look at me." He pulls his irritated eyes but to her and couldn't help but gasp ever so silently in awe as he did.

 

_Tyler wasn't sure what happened to make Bonnie so scared of Stefan or to make her feel that her relationship with her friend was straining because of Elena dating him but whatever it was he didn't like seeing Bonnie, a girl so in tune with everyone and happy to help everyone who asks, so frightened._

_He promised to make Stefan's life here as hard as he could, even worse then his petty fights with Jeremy stoner Gilbert and make it look like child's play. Bonnie was a good judge of character and if she didn't like him. He must have done something to deserve it._

 

How did he not notice how beautiful she was before? How her green eyes with a little silver detailing or how her curves became more pronounced to his eyes? Or better yet.. how the pull he once felt for her became the one thing that was literally holding him to the ground and making sure he didn't drown? He didn't understand and even if the pull was real, would she give him a chance as a werewolf now? Was he too late? On accident but it didn't matter - Sarah was still dead.

 

"It's going to be okay." She hugged him tightly yet comfortingly, in her arms he felt different. More different then he had ever felt in his life, and it had almost nothing to do with the current situation. She pulled back at her phone ringing, "Jeremy?"

 

He growled but paused at the look she gave him. He couldn't help it, the beast in him wanted her attention to be on him and him alone. But he listened like a good little puppy, not wanting to get her angry at him and didn't even need to question why.

 

"The feeling.. That witch." Witch? Well, he supposed being a werewolf and all there should be other things as well, her voice seemed to echo in his ears even though she murmured it to herself."Stop the Salvatore Brothers, I will find her." She hung up and looked at him as she put the phone back in her leather jacket that was over her black one shoulder strap masquerade dress that hugged her body and her mask was pulled over her hair like she was wearing sunglasses. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she breathed in, "Relax, Ty, relax. It wasn't your fault. Explain it later, but I will be back. I promise."

 

She ran from the room, amber hawk eyes following her every movement and before he knew what he was doing he was by the doorway, watching her look around with a expert false calm before going into his dinning room.

 

"You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." The older woman who was talking to Bonnie said after Bonnie caught her wrist, making her hold onto Bonnie's forearms but Tyler could tell it wasn't threatening as the room suddenly starts to shake and lights flicker. "Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay."

 

On her way back upstairs, Tyler sensed another pair of feet besides Bonnie's and started to find it hard to breathe until he heard what she was saying, "Mrs. Lockwood, I am really sorry to pull you from the party but Matt and I were having a discussion about Caroline since they recently broke up. I was trying to comfort him since he was just getting over Elena and all." Apparently Bonnie knew about his mother's need for gossip, clever. "Sarah was drinking and dancing when she tripped. I ran over to her when I saw she wasn't breathing. Tyler tried to help me while Matt overreacted and fainted, seeing as we knew Sarah since first grade."

 

His mom walked in and suddenly Caroline was right behind her, saying that she would go prepare her mother for it since she just arrived, though Tyler suspected it had something more to do with his mother's dark glares as if Caroline has been the one to commit the crime. His mom looked at him softly, "It was an accident. We have called Sarah's parents as well. It was a tragic, tragic accident."He was surprised when she hugged him before thanking Bonnie for coming to find her, and leaving after giving the special girls of his dreams a pat on the shoulder.

 

"Why are you helping me?" Sure he might have blurted it out the second his mother closed the door to keep others from seeing, but it was itching in his mind since he first heard her tell his mother the cover up story.

 

"Tyler.." She took his face in her hands to get him to focus on what she was saying, not that it ever was a problem before. Her saying his name like that with her hands on his skin was going to be his undoing, that much he knew. "You need to listen to me. Tonight may seem like your fault but it's not."

 

"Yes it is." He interjected quietly, because if he could harm Sarah, not only did that mean he wasn't exactly himself anymore but he could easily harm Bonnie as well. That thought broke off a little piece of his heart.

 

"What would you say if I told you that someone planned tonight? To make you turn and activate the curse? Sarah may be dead, but you didn't mean to. You only are a monster if you let yourself become one."

 

"You know..?" He stilled, what would she think...

 

"Tyler, I can help you. I am not a werewolf and I certainly don't have a furry problem every moon from now on." She smirked teasingly and he was in awe that she tried to joke to make him feel better, offering to help when she didn't owe him anything. "But I can help you.. Trust me when I say I am stronger than what I look." She called Elena, relieved that she was alright, talked to Sheriff Forbes before turning to him and leaving the room to give them privacy. Was it his imagination or did she just give him a look that he had gotten from a lot of other girls before her that wanted him? He bit his lip to keep from smiling, after all right now wasn't the time or place.

 

He saw her crying, running after the woman that she was talking too earlier, the sight before him broke his heart more then it was having to lie not only to the Sheriff but to his mother as well, "Lucy! Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle of all this either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?"

 

Lucy turned and gave a soft smile to Tyler then looked back at Bonnie, "Unlike me, your one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cous. Don't worry, you'll see me again."

 

Tyler walked up to her after she was left where she was, unmoving. He felt sorry for her, the girl just met another member of his family - her cousin - and as quickly as she came into Bonnie's life she waltzed right back out. He hugged her tightly, but being careful not to break any ribs as he lead her into his house, the echoing silence around them as he met the concerned expression of his mother before she nodded, signaling that it would be alright if Bonnie spent the night. It also might of helped that she always liked Bonnie. Though Tyler was alittle worried, deep down he knew that Bonnie was just drained from everything.

 

He leaned against the door of the now not so empty guest room acrossed from his and couldn't help but sigh as he took his head off the door and went into his room, his mind on other things besides the werewolf curse being unbroken within him with Sarah's death. It seemed that in all of one night, Bonnie became his air, in her presence everything seemed to be better, he didn't have thoughts of being stuck in between what he should be and the man he was.. and he wouldn't change it for anything in this whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright green eyes slowly opened from the position she was curled up in under the blanket on her bed as Bonnie took a moment of silence to hear the birds chirping in the backyard. Lately that was the only sound, other than the harsh wind knocking against the house, that filled the emptiness that was threatening to engulf her after her Grams died. She didn't want to face the day again, not when everything turned to hell the day before.

 _'Seeing you tonight was a wake up call for me, Bonnie. I need to_ stop letting  _vampires_ control me.  _So thank you for that..'_ That was what Lucy said, told her that she would see her again, before she waltz right back out as quickly as she came into Bonnie's life. She had family out there, she wasn't alone.. but who was Lucy to tell her that she  _needed_  to be in the middle?

No, Bonnie couldn't except that answer. There had to be a way out of all this supernatural crap that she had to deal with day in and day out. She was tired of being exhausted all the time, of eating more than what she normally would because she wasted all her energy on a spell. If she remembers correctly that was how her Grams died, using too much energy.

She could admit, even if it was to herself, that she was to blame for some of that as well. Elena looked at her with those big, pleading doe eyes and like always she fell for it hook, line and .. yup, sinker. Stefan could have waited a day or two in there with Damon and maybe, just maybe, they would have actually settled their differences that piled up over more than a hundred years ago.. or killed each other, one way or the other.

Some time along the way, Bonnie lost the spunk that she had. Blinded by Elena, vampires, and the safety of the whole entire town. ' _I need to_ stop letting _vampires_ control me.  _So thank you for that..'_ Bonnie had to face the facts, she wasn't superwoman. She wasn't a fairy god mother and she certainly didn't enjoy the practice of witchcraft. What exactly was she doing to herself? Why? What good did it bring her besides anguish, pain and being unappreciated?

Nothing. 'This isn't supposed to be fun. It's not a game, Bonnie. This is  _serious_..' Before she even started to practice spells, her grandmother gave her a huge history lesson that lasted for days on end, trying to prepare her for the responsibly that came with magic. She thought it was a game. That maybe somewhere in the secret stash of books that her grams didn't want her to read, was a spell to conjure up the perfect guy that was both badass and knew when to be a gentlemen or maybe a spell that could help her along with her homework?

No such luck there. She wanted to be strong, to make her Grams proud where ever she was after death and smile down at her.. she wanted to stand up for herself and what she believed in.. and Bonnie decided to finally do something about that.

She pulled the covers off her head and her eyes widened when she realized that she was in fact not in her bedroom. She ved out of the bed, pulling up the top of her dress that fell down in her sleep and walked over to the window, recognizing right away that she was still at the Lockwood property. A guest bedroom most likely. That beautiful garden that she was staring at was the exact same one that she played in as a child. Maybe Tyler and his mother let her spend the night? It was odd to think about it like that.

It had been a while that someone took care of her or showed her that they cared about her. Bonnie looked down at herself, seeing that she was still in the leopard printed dress that she wore to the Masquerade party last night that went to hell. She expressed her concern for everyone that could get hurt at the party if Katherine threw a fit for not getting her way. Stefan promised that no one would get hurt, that if there was a way to isolate her from the party that would be ideal.

A person that she went to school with since the middle of elementrary school paid for being too close to Katherine and Stefan with her life by the end of the night, along with Sarah who was compelled to finished what Matt started until Tyler killed her. Activating the wolf gene in his blood.

When he looked at her with those golden and amber eyes, Bonnie didn't know whether to be turned on or concerned. She felt the connection that always had been there between the two, heightening dangerously as the both of them looked at each other. She didn't know what that whole thing was about but she needed to find out. If she was honest with herself, she always felt drawn to Tyler. He wasn't one of the guys that chased after Elena or Caroline and even though there was that fling, if that was what you wanted to call it, with Vicki - he still caught her eye.

Bonnie shook her head and made sure that her dress was fixed enough to be modest before grabbing her phone, her small purse and her mask. Walking to the door, she opened it and was surprised to see that Tyler was poised to knock, most likely having heard her get up. She blushed lightly, feeling strange under his gaze as he looked her over with messy bed hair that she tried to fix with her fingers before slowly moving his gaze to her strap to her dress that fell off her shoulder before she opened the door.

What was he doing to her.. and why did she like it so much?

 _Soon,_ He promised the strap that hell from her shoulder before looking at her. Bonnie was a beautiful girl and he didn't dare to let her slip away from him. She was going to be his, she had to be. "Thank you..." Her murmur echoed in his ears even though to most people it would have been too soft, "for letting me stay the night."

He smiled tightly at her, and he could only begin to imagine how vacant it was in her house. He personally would find it nerve racking. His voice filled with a heated promise as he spoke one word that he meant with his whole being, reveling in the blush that Bonnie gave as she processed quickly what he said, " _Anytime Bon._ " His hand moved outwards slowly to fix her strap and his hand lingered on her soft, slightly darker skin tone a second longer than what was appropriate. It didn't matter to him though. He wanted Bonnie to have no doubt that he wanted her to be his.

He took a step closer to her and smiled softly, "Why not we talk about last night, all that supernatural stuff, after we eat the breakfast that my mom is making?"

Bonnie couldn't help but be startled at the thought that not only they allowed her to spend the night, but now Carol is making breakfast for them. It was too much, she didn't want Carol to think that she had to. As for Tyler finding out everything that happened last night, she didn't have the heart to deny him the right to know. This effected him as well now. "I appreciate the offer but she doesn't have to do that."

Tyler sighed in relief that she didn't mind talking about whatever happened last night. He got that he was a werewolf now, that part was easy to figure out now, but everything else was a huge big blank. It seemed Bonnie knew more than he did. He looked at her then, processing what she said and couldn't help but feel bad. When, precisely, was the last time some one took care of her? Put her needs before theirs? Had everyone completely used Bonnie without him noticing? Because if he had he would have stopped it right then and there.

He knew Bonnie wasn't one to kick some ass if need be, wasn't one to turn down someone in need... but he certainly wasn't afraid to say no. She was his mate, he was drawn to her like no other and he was ready to stand up for her against the whole world if need be. "Bonnie." He started, keeping his voice filled with compassion, comfort and understanding, "She knows she doesn't have to -she wants to. There's a big difference between the two. It's just breakfast, afterward I'll take you home to get changed and we can talk alittle bit on the way to school." He let his sense of mischief enter his eyes, "Besides, you are welcome to try and deny my mom if you want. It would be fun to watch you try."

Bonnie sighed and shook her head, knowing full well that she had a better chance at dodging Caroline than the chance of convincing Carol that she was fine without breakfast. She put her phone, purse and mask on the bed that she remade before walking out of the room, going down stairs with Tyler softly chuckling at her. Neither of them took notice that her phone was vibrating on the bed with an incoming call with a contact that had the name of 'STEFAN'.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast started off awkward for Bonnie because while Carol never was anything but nice to her, there were times when Bonnie privately thought.. that she could be a bitch. She never was really close to Carol growing up as much as she secretly hoped to be with Tyler one day. Bonnie spent months upon months looking out for herself because she felt no one cared enough to inquire how she was doing.. and even if they did Bonnie would have thought that they were just digging for gossip.

She spent her time with Caroline and Elena since the first grade, she knew all the tricks. Bonnie didn't want Carol to think she had to feed her breakfast, it was more than enough simply spending the night away from that empty house she stayed in with way too many memories. As she walked down the steps though, Carol greeted her with a smile and a good morning. She returned it and went to the coffee pot that Carol gestured to, giving the woman an appreciative smile.

Tyler was quietly watching the exchanged and got his own cup of coffee, taking one sip and scrunching up his nose at it. Bonnie blinked when Tyler warned his mother that the milk was bad before taking a sip of her own cup. It tasted fine to her with the added smell of a herb she would recognize anywhere. Bonnie only came to one conclusion - now being a werewolf, Tyler's senses were heightened.. and while vervain didn't burn him it could be tasting sour.

She nodded in agreement, covering for Tyler and almost smirked when she saw Carol give a small sigh of relief. She had to know about vampires, most likely being on the council, but it seemed that was all she knew. Good, Bonnie wasn't looking forward to being burned at the stake thank you very much. Bonnie ate her breakfast that Carol all but thrusted eagerly for her to eat, glaring softly at the teenager beside her that coughed to cover of his chuckles that had his body shaking.

Afterwards completely pretending to not hear Carol say that she would get it, Bonnie did her own dishes. Breakfast and sleeping over was enough, she couldn't let Carol clean up after her, it was something that the two Lockwoods shared a smirk over before Tyler shook his head. Bonnie walked up the stairs with Tyler behind her, him murmuring an amused, 'That wasn't so bad, huh?' and went back into the guest room to get her belongings. Ten missed calls with the last fifteen minutes from Stefan. Bonnie groaned lowly as she saw that, knowing he would just keep calling if she didn't pick up and normally she would.. but today was a different day.

Today  _she_  was different.

She shook her head when Tyler voiced out his concern after grabbing his leather jacket, shutting off her phone to get some peace from the constant ringing that she knew would come and looked at him dryly before speaking very softly, "Let's go to my house. Even this is apart of what we need to talk about without.. your mother listening."

He had a confused look on his face as he looked at her but gave her a nod after a moment that looked like he was debating on asking her more. He grabbed his book bag and they both got into his car after they said goodbye to his mother. They were quiet the whole way to her house and Tyler seemed to want to ask her about something or another but as soon as his lips moved to speak, he shut them.

He wanted to know more about her, more about what was on her phone that made her groan.. and not the good kind. He pulled up into her drive way, looking at the house that Bonnie stayed in and the stillness it gave made something inside of him be on edge. His Bonnie wasn't supposed to be living by herself.. maybe -

Bonnie got out of the car, grabbing her few things and moved up the steps with him hovering behind her. Digging through her purse, she pulled out a key and they both of them walked into the quiet house. Shutting the door behind him, Tyler took in all the books that surrounded the livingroom.

"You're a werewolf and I'm quite literally a witch." Bonnie silently brought the book of historial witches over to her, and Tyler watched in shock as it floated to her. She turned the pages until she got to a familiar face, glaring darkly at it as she did before looking at Tyler as he came to stand beside her, "This is Emily Bennett, my great how many times over grandmother. She was a powerful witch and burned at the stake in 1864, only she decided to come back a few months ago and possessed me. I 'woke' up, standing in a pentagram, and almost died when I was attacked.  _That_  was how I was introduced to being a witch."

Tyler was looking at her with full attention since she started to speak, and the thought of her dieing even if it was 'almost' made him want to hide her away from anything that could hurt her. "Almost killed by what? What exactly attacked you?"

Bonnie sighed, "Before I go further Tyler, people nowadays know. Your  _mother_  knows, that 'sour milk' wasn't sour. It was your wolf gene making you dislike the taste." She looked down and magically brought the book to where it was before she summoned it, "There is a species out there that are stronger and faster than the both of us. Unlike you and I, they need to be turned into one, it does not run in their families. When I accidentally touch them I feel the coldness..  _the death_.. They have no sense of humanity more than half of the time and they are weakened by that herb your mother put in the coffee pot, she was testing us.. The town council will kill all of us if-"

"Bonnie." He said her name soothing to cut through her rambling, his arms wrapping around her protectively and pulling her to him, "It's okay.. relax, take a deep breath... that's it." He treaded carefully as he asked what they were.

" _Vampires_.. Tyler." She looked up at him with tears, grateful to tell someone. "They have the ability to compel you to do something, not us per say at least not anymore, but nothing else matters once they get through. Matt, whatever he did to try to pick a fight with you last night, wasn't really Matt saying it. Neither was Sarah stabbing you. Katherine, Elena's carbon copy and currently stuck in a tomb to trap vampires, was the one that compelled them. The one that turned Stefan and Damon in 1864 and the one that made Caroline die with vampire blood in her system to make her turn."

His head was turning at the information that he got all at once. The 'It's not you fault, Tyler.' that Bonnie gave him last night was echoing in his ears. He blinked a few times, trying to process all of this as quickly as possible and took a moment to remember how Stefan Salvatore was so good at football when he first came to school. He was too fast.. Tyler knew it then but it made more sense now. He knew Caroline Forbes his whole life, and now she was turned into a -

"It's not your fault, Tyler. No matter what you may think..." She shook her head and sighed to herself, "Every supernatural being has a loop hole. The reason why vampires walk in the sun is because of a special piece of jewelry that a witch spells otherwise they burn, vervain weakens them but a stake to the heart kills them. Werewolves shift on the full moon, breaking and resetting every bone in your body until the change." She grabbed his arms tightly when he tensed in horror before rubbing them and continuing, "It is painful but there is a spell to sooth the majority of the pain and cut the hours in half.. I'll be able to help you without any trouble."

"And a witch?" He questioned, looking at her and was weary of the fact that she left herself for last, "What about you?"

Bonnie sighed heavily, something that he didn't like at all, "A witch has magic and can do wonderful things yes, but if you push too hard.. it pushes back. My Grams died because she used too much magic. It doesn't help that both vampires and Elena always want the magical fix when things go wrong. I get nothing in return for my help aside from bloody noses, exhaustion and hunger. No thank yous. Elena is a danger magnet and I try to stay out of it but they suck me back in  _every time_.. that is why my phone is currently off. Stefan calls non stop until I answer."

He hugged her tightly, angry beyond belief that people were using Bonnie this way. Preying on her morals to help people and he could feel his eyes stinging lightly as the things around him heightened.

The wolf in him wanted to come out and play.

 _Mine! Protect! My mate!_ The wolf growled animalistic in his mind, trying to push his way through painfully. Tyler didn't know what happened. One second he was standing next to Bonnie with her in his arms and the next he had her on his lap as he sat down on the sofa, kiss lips breathing hotly on hers. His hands suddenly had claws that held her face softly.

He didn't bother to fight the wolf from taking temporary control over him to kiss her lips with gentle nips of teeth to claim her, just as he smelled the most mouth watering scent he had ever came a crossed come from Bonnie.

It was her  _arousal_.

**...**

**...**


End file.
